


100 Kinks - Laxana - Licking

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 35 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: LaxanaKink: Licking





	100 Kinks - Laxana - Licking

**Author's Note:**

> Laxana - Licking  
> requested by a lovely anon <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

She knew very well that he was only warming up but that had never once kept her from teasing him nonetheless. 

Cana was utterly contented as she lay there, pressed against the mattress slightly and with her brown hair sprawled out beneath her. Her right hand treaded through the man’s blond hair, every now and then tensing a little as the feeling she experienced was just too damn good, and then loosening again. 

Laxus’ mouth was working wonders on her exposed breasts and Cana moaned softly as his tongue lapped one of her hardened nipples before kissing his way over to the other and repeating the same action. God, for all she cared he could just keep doing that for a little longer; just lick and suck her sensitive spots. Her body was heating up and she knew that her boyfriend could feel just how wet she was when he reached beneath her panties. _Good._ He should know just how much she was craving him and his attention right now and the brunette’s lips curved slightly with a soft hum of satisfaction as Laxus gave the soft skin of her right breast a gentle love bite. 

“Hmm you’ll have to try harder than that,” she teased, brown eyes opening and hazy with lust. Her hands moved to his back, fingernails digging into the dragon slayer’s skin and educing a growl from him before he pressed himself against her a little harder, briefly licking her lips.

“You think ya can get cocky now? I’m gonna make you moan my name in no time.” Hell, he could _feel_ how much she was wanting more. But it was undeniable that her confidence was an utterly positive factor to Laxus and he couldn’t help but emit another deep growl when she lifted her head a bit to lick the shell of his ear right before whispering two sultry words in it. 

“ _You better_.”~


End file.
